The Therapy Cliff
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Daphne had returned from the spa where she trimmed down over a month ago. Yet Niles had a problem. He couldn't stop obsessing about her. It was affecting his practice. Niles went to therapist for help. His heart dropped when his therapist recommended he stop seeing Daphne for a month. How could Niles survive a month without her when a day without her seems like a month in itself?
1. Chapter 1

_The Therapy Cliff_

Niles paced in the waiting room in front of the empty seats. The receptionist offered him a seat several times, but he was too nervous to sit and wanted to start the session as soon as possible. He started to nibble the nail of the pinky of his right hand as he walked to and fro.

The lady at the desk answered her phone just as fast as it started to buzz. She laid the phone back in its cradle. "The doctor will see you now," she said with a polite nod of her head.

"Thank you." Niles quickly opened the door to the office and stepped into an empty office. He looked from one side of the room to the other. There was no one here. "Yes, but will I be seeing him?" Niles asked aloud.

There was a flushing sound, running water, and then a door from across the room opened and the doctor entered the office as he dried his hands with a paper towel. "Doctor Crane, how are you?" He finished drying his hands and tossed the paper towel in his waste basket before offering his hand.

Niles closed the door and reached out to shake hands. "Dr. Schachter, it's so good to see you again."

The doctor took a seat in the chair where his note pad was. He gestured, "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." He sat in the soft leather lounge chair.

"Something to drink?"

"No nothing, thank you. Just a little nervous. I want to start this session. I need to start this session." Niles grabbed the arms of the lounger and then again as if he had a nervous condition.

"Dr. Crane, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"Please, for all purposes while I'm here as your patient, please call me Niles."

"Alright Niles, you know the procedure. You talk and I'll write." He smiled.

He took a deep breath and let it all out. He told Dr. Schachter about how he and his ex-wife contacted the agency to send over health care workers to his brother's apartment for interviews. Daphne had come into their lives like a breath of fresh air. He spoke of how he met her and how he noticed her right away. He revealed how they became good friends and how she was always there for him even when his marriage was on the rocks. He talked about how his marriage ended and there never seemed to be the right time for him and Daphne to get together. Then she became engaged and he married someone else before discovering Daphne's feelings for him.

She spent the night at the Montana last night and he could still feel her body comfortably lying on top of him. He reached up with both hands and cupped her jaw as she slowly lowered her lips to his. Brushed her lips with his, she was almost teasing him. His heart thundered against her chest and the warmth of her skin caressed his chest. There was something in that kiss. When she lowered to passionately kiss him, she made his head swim. He didn't know he said it, but she definitely heard him whisper, "Don't stop." Feeling her warm breath on his cheek, he melted several times over. "I love you Miss Moon."

"Niles?" Dr. Schachter's voice sounded again. "Niles?"

He looked over at the doctor.

"I lost you there for a minute."

Niles put his head in his hand for a moment. "I'm sorry Dr. Schachter. That's just why I'm here. I can't stop thinking about my girlfriend. I see her every day and every night and I CAN NOT get her out of my mind. I am so in love with her."

"And you find this troubling you?"

He couldn't hide his grin. "I love it. I love her so, but I see her everywhere. I see her eyes in every stranger. I see her in every pretty girl's glance. I see her beautiful smile in every passing car. I smell her perfume when I know I couldn't possibly. Sometimes I feel her hand in mine when I'm in session with a patient. I hear her lovely voice in the wind. I am constantly thinking of her and I can't seem to stop. I'm afraid it's affecting my practice. It's starting to scare me."

The doctor put down his pencil and pad. "Niles, why are you here?"

His grin multiplied. "Are you saying that I don't have a problem? That I have nothing to worry about?"

"You are a very respected psychologist. Why did you come here for answers that you already know?"

His smile faded. "I don't know. I wanted your professional point of view."

"Mentally… Mentally take me back to your office. Picture yourself at your desk and I am the patient. I am coming to you with this problem. What can you suggest for me?"

"Well… You're a very lucky man. You are truly in love, she is reciprocating your feelings and your dreams are coming true."

"You're not in your office Doctor Crane. You're being my buddy on the next bar stool. Why is that? What are you afraid of?"

"Well… Okay… It appears that you may… in a far stretch… trapped in an Obsessive Love."

"Are there steps or phases of Obsessive Love?"

"Why yes. There are."

"And what is phase one of Obsessive Love?"

"There is the Attraction Phase," Niles admitted.

"Very good doctor. An instant attraction to romantic interest. I've met the girl. I've found her very attractive and perhaps, just perhaps, she became more attractive being the forbidden fruit while I was still married."

"I don't think…" Niles back stepped.

"I don't want you to think as a friend," Schachter cut him off. "I want you to diagnose as a doctor. What is phase two?"

"The Anxious Phase."

"Correct. Unfounded thoughts of infidelity, an overwhelming fear of abandonment, the need to be in constant contact… yes, doctor. I have felt all of these. What is phase three?"

"I don't like where this is going."

"Doctor Crane, don't stop now. I need your help. What is phase three?"

"Phase three is the Obsessive Phase."

"The onset of tunnel vision, meaning that the relationally dependent person cannot stop thinking about the love interest and requires his or her constant attention. Neurotic, compulsive behaviors, including rapid telephone calls. What is the final phase?"

"Phase four is the Destructive Phase."

"Ah, overwhelming feelings of depression, sudden loss of self-esteem, extreme feelings of self-blame, and the relationship collapses. I have not reached that yet doctor… but will you? Niles, are you headed down that road?"

Niles swallowed hard, but his throat was dry and his hands were now clammy. "Please… Doctor Schachter, please help me."

The good doctor scratched his temple. "Niles let's take a deep breath. Let's not be so quick to diagnose your case. You have been pining over this lady for years and years. Perhaps your feelings have been bottled up too long."

"Yes…yes, that's it."

"Niles, I want you to take some time off."

"Yes… a vacation would be good."

"Not a vacation. I would like to meet with you two to three times a week. I need you to clear your schedule for the week and Niles… I want you to distance yourself from Daphne for a few weeks."

Niles heart sank below his stomach and he couldn't breathe, let alone talk. Finally, he took a deep breath, "Don't…"

"Niles, for us to dive deeper into this diagnosis, we need to clear the playing field: No patience for a week and for a month, I don't want you to see Daphne, I don't want you to talk to her in person or over the phone… I don't even want you sending her notes… no contact at all."

"Doctor, you're asking…"

"I'm asking you to do what's right to get you back on track. You are derailed right now."

"Perhaps I should get a second opinion."

"And ask your brother? Niles, ask yourself. You know this is the right thing. I know you are afraid. I'll be here for you. We'll do this together."

Niles eyes started to shift back and forth as if he was looking for an idea to get him out of this or for someone to come crashing through the door and save the day. Maybe an Earthquake or tornado. His head dropped. "Alright."

Dr. Schachter patted him on the shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

Niles lifted his head. "I'll pay you $25,000 if you will agree to 2 weeks instead of 4."

The doctor shook his head. "I'll write you a prescription to help you sleep. Four weeks will go by in no time. As your doctor, I am ordering you to rest up, but go out and keep yourself busy this first week especially." He scribbled on his prescription pad and handing Niles the top sheet. "Take Daphne out tonight and talk it over with her. She sounds like a wonderful and reasonable lady."

"What if something happens during these thirty days?"

He put a hand on Nile's shoulder. "If it is meant to be, it will be."

"I hate to tempt fate. Do you know how many monkey wrenches are in a single city block?"

Schachter forced a grin. "Lisa, my secretary will schedule your sessions through the month."

"To tell you the truth doctor, I don't think I can go through with this."

"Let's take it a few days at a time. We'll talk about it at our next session."

"This is ludicrous," he said with a wave of the prescription.

"Let's resolve this rather than drive it into the ground."

Never in Niles' life had he ever hated a man, until now. Now he hated someone with a passion. "What if something happens? What if she's not there at the end of this 'one month' tunnel?"

"We'll overcome that when we reach that cliff."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Therapy Cliff_

"He actually said that?" Frasier asked with a hint of accusation in his tone as he sat at the table across from Niles at Café Nervosa.

"Well, that's what I heard. It may have been 'overcome that when we reach that mountain'. It sure feels more like a cliff though. Frasier, I don't think I can even start this."

"Niles, I know that you've waited an eternity to be with Daphne. What is one more month to make sure you have a healthy relationship with her?"

"You're taking his side?!"

"Niles, you're my brother. I love you. And I love Daphne. Sometimes it's difficult to step back and psychologically observe the ones you love, but you know Dr. Schachter is right with his recommendations."

"Yes," Niles said in a little boy's tone. The type of tone of a beaten man who can not question what is right.

"What can I get for you two?" the café server asked.

"I'll have my usual," Frasier said. They waited for Niles, but he didn't offer an answer. "Niles?"

"Black," he finally said without lifting his head. "Decaf please."

Frasier sounded, "Niles, are you sure? Wouldn't you like a cappuccino or nice latte?"

"No…" He continued to look down at the table top. "Just black decaf coffee."

With that the lady went back to the counter to make their coffees.

Frasier reached out for Niles' hands which rested on the table. "It's going to be okay. I will be here for you every step of the way."

"Thank you Frasier. I know I'll need it." He rubbed a hand across this face. "I'm telling her about this tonight. I can't imagine how she's going to take this."

"Niles, you have a problem. Don't sell her short, she will support you."

Daphne sat across the table from Niles. The candle lit dinner was beautiful, yet Niles hadn't touched his dinner. Daphne could tell something was going on, but she couldn't tell what.

"How's your salmon?" he asked.

"It's wonderful, but I've noticed that you haven't touched yours."

"Daphne, I have something to tell you. I need to get this off my chest, but I didn't want to disturb our wonderful evening."

"What is it?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes trying to find the right words. This was killing him. "I started seeing a psychiatrist."

"What… about us?" she stammered inquisitively.

"No. It's me. Daphne, I love you so."

She reached out for his hand. "I love you too."

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"I feel the same way."

"But you see… I can't seem to focus at work…"

Daphne's mouth fell open, but she couldn't find anything to say.

"I thought that perhaps a different psychiatrist could shine new light on this problem…"

"And you couldn't go to Frasier?"

"I needed an unbiased opinion; a fresh perspective."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's almost funny that you should say that."

"What is it? What's going on Niles?"

He took a longing look into her beautiful face. He wouldn't be seeing it for a month. "My doctor thinks that I could be following the path of an Obsessive Love, which ends in a break up and great depression."

"Niles," she leaned forward bringing those beautiful hypnotic eyes closer to him, "when you look at me, do you think we are going to end up separating?" Her lower lip started to tremble.

"No." He knew there was no way to tell her this next part easy. "He doesn't want me to see you for a month."

"What?!"

"So that we can get my condition under control."

Her voice became tempered. "First Mel's outrageous demands that you play along like you two are still married and now this."

He held up a hand. "I'm not going to do this without your support."

"I don't know if I can do this, Niles. I don't know if I can handle it."

"That makes two of us."

Daphne got up out of her seat and walked over to where Niles was sitting. She leaned over to kiss him. "You've waited so many years to be with me. I will go to the end of the Earth and wait there for you if I have to. I love you Niles Crane."

"OH DAPHNE." He stood and hugged her with everything he had. "I love you so much."

In the hug, she whispered in his ear, "Now tonight doesn't count, right? I mean, you have the night off so that you can tell me right?"

"So it appears."

"Why don't we fancy over to the Montana and try to fit a month's worth of romance into one room?"

Niles raised up a hand to call for the check.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Therapy Cliff_

The only light in Niles' apartment was the glow of three candles next to the dining room table. Their glow only illuminated enough light for shadows that danced and flickered across the room.

Niles was leaning her into a romantic kiss on the couch where he could feel her heart pounding against his chest just as strong as his own heart. He reached up and cupped both sides of her face and ran his fingers through her soft hair. This was heaven.

They didn't talk nor think of the road before them. Tonight was theirs and nothing could take that away from them.

He felt her hands on his chest as she gently pushed him to lean his back against his side of the couch. This time, she was the one leaning into the kiss and she pressed her soft lips to his. She could feel his hot breath racing across her cheek.

Niles was laying on his back on the couch. How he got there and for how long, he wasn't sure, but he definitely had not fallen asleep. Daphne was lying on top of him sharing tender kisses with him. She was nibbling his ear lobe, kissing the side of his neck and breathing hard with hot breath that sent pleasant chills all over his body.

The candles burned out leaving them in total darkness.

"Daphne," he whispered to her as she kissed his collar bone. "Those were new candles. We've must have been kissing for hours."

"Doesn't seem that long."

"No, it doesn't, does it?"

She lowered and stopped with her lips just an inch away from his. He could sense her there. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lowered her lips to his. The kiss was but a whisper that melted into such a kiss of passion and romance. He wanted to tell her just how much he loved her, but no spoken words could express his thoughts now. Besides, his thundering heart against her chest was all she needed and he knew it. Her hands lay upon his arms and they moved slowly along them until their fingers laced together in the passion of the kiss.

She stopped so that they could catch their breaths. She lay her head upon his chest and he loved the way she did that. Her soft, silky hair lay on his chest. He adored the smell of it. She lay there listening to the racing of is heart, but she kept her fingers firmly laced with his.

Sometimes love is like a force of nature. It is too powerful to be reckoned with. It is unstoppable. It can overcome everything and destroy anything in its path that tries to slow it down.

He heard her sniff. He lifted his head. "Daphne, are you crying?" his voice was soft and shaken.

She didn't answer him. She just lifted her head and ever so gently brushed her lips across his in the softest of ways. From right to left first, so slowly and then back across like she wanted to savor all of his lips. She closed her lips around his – caressing them.

Perhaps this wasn't fare. Maybe this night would make things that much harder for Niles for the next thirty days, but he didn't care. They were in love. They were truly in love.

"Let's take this up to the bedroom, shall we?" she suggested.

His reply was placing his hands on both sides of her face and slowly lowering her lips to his. They sat up and Niles took her hand and carefully led her through the darkness to the light switch. "I found the light switch. I'm turning it on," he announced so she would be ready for it after their eyes had adjusted to the darkness for hours.

Daphne smiled. That's just the kind of man Niles was, always looking out for her even in the smallest of ways.

The light came on, Niles snuck in another tender kiss and they quickly made their way upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

_The Therapy Cliff_

The Fuel Coffee Shop was several blocks away from Café Nervosa. It was located on 19th and Mercer. Frasier arrived there first. Niles didn't want to meet at Café Nervosa on the chance of bumping into Daphne there. Frasier found a table and ordered a coffee. Since Niles is very seldom late, Frasier ordered his brother a double cappuccino.

When the drinks arrived, Frasier checked his watch. The thought that he could be at the wrong location ran through his mind.

Niles entered the establishment in his double breasted suit. He looked a little off. His suit wasn't as neatly pressed as he usually presented himself, his hair needed a once over with a comb, and there were bags under his eyes.

"Niles…" Frasier was about to say, 'Good Lord, what happened to you?', but quickly caught himself. He knew very well what dark cloud loomed over his brother's head. He tried pulling through his sentence, "…it's good to see you. Have a seat. I already ordered for you."

"Thank you Frasier," Niles set his brief case down as he took a seat.

"Niles, I've notice you are carrying your brief case."

"Yes, I'll be going to work shortly after."

"I thought that Dr. Schachter advised you not to have any sessions with patients this first week."

"I know, I know." Niles took a sip of his coffee. "I'm just trying to speed this process along. I'm falling apart Frasier. I can't live a life without Da…"

"Now Niles, it's best you don't use her name," Frasier cut him off. "I know you are going through hell…what's that Niles?"

"What? What's what?"

"That bandage on your hand. It looks as though you've crushed your hand."

"Oh that. It's nothing. It's just a coping mechanism."

"Oh, how so?"

"Every time I start thinking about Daph…" He caught himself before he spoke her name. "'her' when I'm in session, I try to refocus by applying a little pain."

"A little pain, it looks like you slammed your hand in the door."

"Frasier, I can't believe you. I would never do something that dramatic." He said with one eyebrow lifted. "I would slam it in my desk drawer to be more conspicuous."

"Oh Niles."

"Hi guys." It was Roz's voice. "What are you doing here?"  
Frasier looked her way. "I might ask you the same thing."

"I was out shopping and noticed your car out front. It took me by surprise seeing how you never venture off your path 'that is Frasier'." She turned to Niles. "Hey Niles. Wowe, what the hell happened to you?"

"That's none of your concern," Frasier snapped. "Off you go."

"No," Niles stopped him. "It's perfectly okay. You don't need to protect me. It's healthy to talk about it."

In hearing this, Roz pulled up a seat in order to partake in some anticipated "juicy gossip". "What's going on?"

"I've been having trouble focusing at work. I'm having trouble putting Daphne…"

Frasier cleared his throat as if to signal to Niles that he shouldn't be using her name.

"It's okay Frasier," Niles assured him. "I can't seem to stop thinking about Daphne and my practice is suffering."

"You need to get laid," Roz suggested.

Niles stopped his explaining and batted his eyes at her.

"It's not that easy," Frasier noted.

"Oh bull," Roz jumped back in. "If you're having problems, just have Daphne show up at the office during lunch time to knock out a 'nooner' or two."

Niles again just stared at Roz.

"Roz…" Frasier protested.

"No-no, Frasier," Niles butted in. "Perhaps Roz is right. We should hear her out."

"Niles!" Frasier yelled.

"Oh, alright," Niles retreated. "Thanks for your suggestions Roz." Then he whispered to her, "I really like them." He then spoke back up, "I was just telling Frasier how I was coping with things; slamming my hand in my desk drawer when my mind drifted to Daphne while in sessions."

"Niles, why didn't you just stick yourself with a pin?" Frasier asked.

"I'm sorry Frasier, didn't you see me walk in here with a limp?" He took another sip of his coffee.

"You're doing all of this to put Daphne out of your mind?"

Niles giggled. "Yes. I'm sorry, you don't know how funny that sounds to hear you say 'out of your mind', BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WHAT I'M DOING: GOING OUT OF MY MIND."

"Easy Niles," Frasier tried to calm him. He told Roz, "He's taken advise from another psychologist and he recommended Niles not see Daphne for a month."

"A month!" Roz said in astonishment. She reached for her purse and pulled out some money. "I want in. Give me two-to-one odds on him not holding out."

"Roz!" Frasier said in an accusing tone.

Roz looked over at Niles. "I'm sorry Niles. I just got carried away."

"Thank you Roz. I've tried everything: cold showers, hobbies, road trips, medication, overworking myself, underworking myself, reading, movies, theatre, I've joined a shuffle board team, holding my breath, standing on my head, and I'm seriously considering shock therapy."

"Oh Niles," Frasier said.

"WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!" Niles urged.

"I'm sorry Niles. Let's play a few games of squash this afternoon after my show."

"Oh I can't. I have a session with my therapist."

"Have you told your therapist," Roz asked, "about everything you're going through?"

"Yes, I must have called him about thirty times. He keeps reassuring me that I'm still in the 'detox phase'."

"Wow," she remarked. "Your therapist makes Daphne sound like a drug."

"Niles, have you been conducting my breathing exercises?" Frasier asked.

"Yes, but then again, deep and heavy breathing makes me think of her all over again."


	5. Chapter 5

_The Therapy Cliff_

When Niles entered the therapist's office, Dr. Schachter stared at him. "Niles, it looks like you've walked through hell and back." He had Niles take a seat as he poured him a glass of water. "Have you lost weight?"

Niles slumped in the lounger and took a sip of his water. "I think so."

"It looks like you've lost five to ten pounds." He then added underneath his breath, "I didn't think you could get any thinner that you already were."

"I haven't been sleeping very well either."

"I see that."

"Or eating."

"How do you feel?"

"I HATE YOU!" Niles blurred out before he could stop himself.

"Well… under the circumstances, that is acceptable. Niles, I haven't seen a patient go through such trauma in just two days."

"Two days?" Niles looked puzzled.

"Yes, it's only been two days since our initial session. I'm doing to set you up with a nutritionist. I want you to check in with her every day. Now, I know what you're going through, but do you see any progress… any at all?"

Niles wiggles in the lounger to get more comfortable and then took another drink of his water. "Let me think… no."

"It's still early. The first week will be the hardest."

"I've been trying to continue with clients and tried methods to speed up the process."

"Yes, I saw the bandage on your hand. And how is that working for you?"

"Not well."

"Okay, no more patients for the week. I know you want to keep your mind busy and keep moving forward, but you need to listen to me on this one. Go out and have an occasional guys night out."

"Alright Dr. Schachter."

"Have you been taking the sleep aid I prescribed you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to help."

He scribbled more on his prescription pad. "I'll set you up with a stronger dose." He handed it to Niles. "What other feelings do you have in there other than hate for your doctor?"  
"Anxiety to be done with this… Total devotion and loyalty to Daphne… Overwhelming love for her. I miss her so."

"How did she take the news about all of this?"

"At first she was angry, but then she was willing to wait for me."

Dr. Schachter stroked his chin. "I see." He wrote something down on his pad. "Now Niles, I'm going to have you try a simple exercise. Close your eyes… Now take a few deep breaths to calm yourself. Picture a peaceful place… either a crystal clear lake or a trickling waterfall… Now think a few years back. You were married at the time, but your relationship was different with Daphne, was it not?"

"Yes, but that was because I was married."

"Yes, but you still saw Daphne and you were able to function at work."

"That's right," Niles said with his eyes still closed.

"Picture seeing her again in this state and realize that you are in control. You are in complete control of your future and your destiny. Breathe in and out." The doctor sat back in his chair. "Just keep breathing steadily and remind yourself that you are in complete control and can function professionally and still see Daphne. Keep breathing in and out and only open your eyes when you are ready."

Eventually, Niles opened his eyes. "I do feel better doctor."

"That's great Niles. Now we are going to change our timeline objective here and instead of not seeing Daphne for four weeks, we're going to make it three."

Niles bound out of his chair in a split second and hugged his doctor. "Thank you, thank you."

In the bear hug, the doctor managed to say, "Any longer and I think there may not be anything left of you to pay the bill."


	6. Chapter 6

_The Therapy Cliff_

Frasier popped the cork of the champagne. Niles' friends and family were there at his apartment. Frasier filled the glasses and handed them out. He raised his glass. "To my brother, Niles. I am so proud of you for completing your first week of your little project. We couldn't be more proud of you."

"I didn't think you would make it this far," Roz joked.

Everybody toasted. Martin moved over to Niles. "Why don't you say something, son?"

Niles moved over to face everyone. "I want to thank everyone for coming. This hasn't been easy for me, to say the least, and you've all stood by my side. I know I still have a long way to go so thank you for putting up with me. Thank you."

Everyone applauded.

"I just wish," he continued, "that Daphne could be here tonight."

Laugher broke out.

"No, really, I do."

"We know you would," Frasier came over to keep Niles from starting something that could end in embarrassment. "Why don't you tell everyone what you'll be doing next week?"

"Why yes, I'll be getting back to my practice. Looking forward to it."

They applauded.

Martin asked Roz to help him in the kitchen. They returned with a cake that read, "You can do anything your put your mind to."

Niles made them laugh when he jokingly stabbed the cake several times.

Martin added, "We wanted to put on a candle on there, but we didn't want you to 'blow it'." He laughed.

"Good one Dad."

The party was great and his family and friends backing him up meant the world to him, but Niles wanted to start seeing patients early the next day, so they wrapped it up. Niles thanked everyone and saw them out. He then took a shower and headed off to bed where he tossed and turned what seemed like hours before he fell asleep.

Niles jilted in his sleep. He thought that he heard something. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. Had he heard something or was he just dreaming? There it was! He definitely heard someone on the stairs of his apartment. He reached over for the lamp on his dresser. His bedroom door opened. He turned the light on to find a figure in his doorway dressed in black from head to toe, including a ski mask. His heart was pounding. "Who's there?" he called out.

The intruder didn't say anything, but responded by coming toward him.

Niles started thinking of the items in his night stand and how he could use them as a weapon.

That walk. That figure. That was… "Daph…"

Before he could finish another syllable, she lifted her ski mask just enough to expose her lips to kiss him long and hard.

She started giving him several small kisses as she removed her gloves and straddled his midsection.

His arms wrapped around her waist. He couldn't believe he was holding her again.

She sat up and took nylons from her waist band and proceeded to tie his wrists loosely to the headboard.

"Daphne, you shouldn't…" He stopped himself. Although he wanted to get through the next two weeks, he wanted her to be there with him much more.

Then, she reached into the night stand and retrieved his slumber mask. She put it over his eyes and then removed her ski mask, letting her hair fall down. She leaned in for another kiss.

Niles smiled. He could smell the scent of Obsession for Women in her softly fallen hair on his cheeks. Although he made no attempt to free himself, he started kissing her back with all of the passion he had. "I've missed you."

She started to massage his shoulders as she kissed him romantically. Then her hands move to the front of his shirt where she carefully balled his shirt into her fists and she pulled him into her kisses like she could just not get enough of his lips. She gently and teasingly bit his lower lip.

Niles felt the pull of his chest hairs when she was pulling him up, but he didn't care at all.

Her breathing became more rapid as she kissed him over and over again. She pulled her hands apart which still held his shirt, popping every button off of his pajama top. She kissed his nose and then his neck to trail down to kiss his chest.

She sat up on him to catch her breath and then started caressing his lips with hers again.

It didn't matter how many times she kissed him. It made him want more and more of them. "Don't stop," he whispered. 'If she was going to rain kisses down on me,' he thought, 'then let it rain. Let it rain.'

She pressed her lips against his as if his lips were her lifeline and if she let go of them, then she would surely no longer exist. Her heart was aching for him. It seemed like months since she had the pleasure of his lips… his touch… his presence. And now, somehow, heaven lowered to Earth and all was right.

She laid on top of him with her head on his chest, listening to him breathe and his rapid heartbeat. She ran her fingers through his chest hair as she listened to the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

There was plenty of night left for love making. Right now she just wanted to press her skin next to his and enjoy it for every second in the night. She ran her nails up through his chest hair and held his jaw as she gently pressed her lips again to his.

Then, slowly, like the moments in the night when you can almost hear the darkness, their bodies became one as if two flames meld together in fire and passion.

The only words Niles heard her say that night was but a whisper. She said them so soft, yet so passionately. "Oh Niles… I love you." She was lost in his heart forever and almost unable to control her actions when she was around him. She could stare into his eyes forever. She loved how he opened doors for her and how she knew this man would lay his life on the line for her. He was right there in front of her for years. How the hell could she not have known that love could be like this?

She untied him. His hands went to remove the slumber mask, but she took his hands, stopping him. There was something about the night. She didn't want him to blame himself for what would happen tonight. She obviously took complete advantage of him by coming over. AND she wasn't done with him yet. Not by a long shot.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Therapy Cliff_

Niles woke up to an empty bed. He couldn't remember sleeping so soundly. He sat up and removed his slumber mask. He rubbed his wrists. The nylon was gone from the head board. "Daphne! Are you here, my love?" What a wonderful morning. He could hear the rain coming down outside, but it was definitely a sunny day from where he was standing.

He stretched and took up his robe by the bedside chair and put it on. He slipped on his slippers as he stood and tied his bathrobe belt. He went into the bathroom where there was something written on the bathroom mirror. It read: "I'm sorry Niles." Niles kissed his fingers and touched them to the glass of the mirror. "There's nothing to be sorry for."

Niles entered the office of Dr. Schachter with a whistle upon his lips. "Good morning doctor."

He stood to shake Niles' hand. "Niles, you look wonderful. Have a seat."

Niles hung his rain coat on the coat rack and took a seat while pointing a finger at Dr. Schachter. "You know I still hate you."

The doctor smiled. "Well enough. Tell me what's new. You're in such good spirits. You didn't see Daphne, did you?"

"As a matter of fact… I did."

"Niles," the doctor's voice had dropped just as well as his eyebrows.

"I had completed the week without patients nor had I seen Daphne. My friends and family threw a party for me. That evening while I was sleeping, Daphne broke in, tied me to my bed and made mad passionate love to me all night long."

The doctor's mouth dropped open and he dropped his pen.

"Doctor Schachter, close your mouth. I can see your tongue drying out."

He picked his pen back up. "Well… I see."

"Dr. Schachter, say something. Yell at me or something."

"You didn't contact her directly or indirectly?"

"Indirect contact, what do you mean?"

"Well, through our sessions, you've told me that she lives with your brother and father. Is there something that you may have told your family that may have gotten back to her?"

"No, nothing. They probably told her that we shaved off a week of this separation to three weeks, but no, nothing."

Disappointment filled the doctor's eyes and it read across his face. "Tell me more. What else is going on?"

"I saw three patients this morning."

"And how do you feel that went?"

"Well… it went well."

"Were you focused?"

"Yes…Yes, I was."

The doctor cleared his throat. "I see, Dr. Crane." He turned to his prescription pad and started scribbling. "I'm going to write you another prescription."

"Oh no, not more drugs."

He handed Niles the prescription. "There you go, Dr. Crane."

"What is this? Why are you calling me 'Dr. Crane'? I can't read this. What does it say?"

"Get naked."

A puzzled look came over Niles as he glared at the doctor. "What?"

"I will start calling you Niles when you become my patient again. You don't need me anymore, my friend. You were not the one who initialized your rendezvous with Daphne last night. You were not trying to call her or contact her in any way, were you?"

"No."

"You are not showing any true signs of phase three of Obsessive Love. You are able to focus in sessions. I think you will have very few problems from now on."

"What about my problem? This won't just go away in a day."

"Once you realized that not focusing at work meant less time with Daphne, you started buckling down. That is not responsive to Obsessive Love. Most people fall in love. No, Dr. Crane. You're biggest problem is that you're still falling, falling deeper in love. It's rare, but not uncommon."

"So this prescription…"

"Get naked. Take that lady of yours and have an extra-long weekend. Pack two sets of clothes each: one you wear to get you there and another set to wear on the way home."

"You're saying…"

"I'm saying… our time is up."

Niles hugged the doctor with all of his might.


	8. Chapter 8

_The Therapy Cliff_

There was a knock at the door of Frasier's apartment. Frasier went over and opened it. Niles stood on the other side of the doorway holding a fresh bouquet of a dozen roses. The smile on his face was overcoming.

"Niles!" Frasier was shocked to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"It's okay. My therapist cleared me completely. I'm as free as a bird and I feel like singing like one too."

"Come in please."

Niles entered to find his father sitting in his favorite seat. "Hi Dad."

"Hey, there he is," Martin said cheerfully.

"Is Daphne here?" Niles asked without hesitation.

Martin face was filled with sorrow.

Niles turned to find Frasier looking down. "What's going on?"

"Niles…" Frasier started.

"Fraze, why don't you pour Niles a cherry?"

"Sure Dad," Frasier headed for his bar.

"Niles come have a seat," his father instructed.

"Sure." He took a seat on the sofa next to him.

"So the doctor cleared you?"

"Yes, he said that I am not showing true signs on phase three of Obsessive Love."

"That's great," Martin said with a smile.

"What's going on Dad?"  
"She's not here son."

"Where… where did she go?"

"She left you this." Martin pulled an envelope from his shirt pocket and handed it to him.

Niles set the bouquet of flowers down on the coffee table and opened the envelope. It read:

Dearest Niles,

I love you so much, it hurts. You know that. I'm so sorry for letting you down. My weakness for you has compromised the existence of our relationship and I'm truly sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me. I'm going away today and I won't be back for two weeks. That way, I will be out of your life until this is all over. I love you so much. I'm the one that can't be trusted in following the doctor's orders. You're just too irresistible. Do what you have to do because I need you in my life. I'm not telling anyone where I'm going because I don't want you to try to follow me. Know that my heart belongs to you and you alone.

Love,

Daphne

Niles bowed his head.

"She was crying when she wrote that," Martin said.

"She's been crying in her room every night you were separated," Frasier added as he handed Niles the glass of sherry.

"How long ago did she leave?" Niles asked.

"Oh, about an hour ago," Martin answered.

Niles turned to Frasier. "How fast can you get me to the airport?"


	9. Chapter 9

_The Therapy Cliff_

Frasier drove Niles home from the airport. When Niles opened the door to his apartment, he was exhausted. Frasier entered right behind him.

"I'm sorry Niles."

Niles slumped into his living room chair. "What a waste of time. She wasn't anywhere."

"I know," Frasier said softly.

"The next flight out to England isn't until tomorrow." He lifted his head. "Frasier, do you think she would go back to Manchester?"  
Frasier shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew."

"Well," Niles said and he pushed himself up out of the chair, "How about a snack. We can get something to eat while I make a few calls to England to see if any of her family members know of her where-a-bouts."

"Sure Niles." Frasier headed to the kitchen with him. "We'll take turns making the calls."

"Thank you Frasier," Niles said with admiration as they entered the kitchen.

Everything was quiet in the living room. Daphne peered out from the top of the stairs with something in her hands. Slowly and quietly she descended the stairs and made her way across the living room toward the door.

"Daphne?" Niles said in the doorway of the kitchen with the phone still to his ear.

She turned like a little girl that was preparing for a scolding.

Niles pressed the "end call" button and put the phone down as Frasier left the kitchen.

"Well," Frasier said. "I'll just leave you two alone to talk." He made his way to the front door, stroking Daphne's arm along the way.

"What are you doing here?" Niles asked politely.

"I was coming to get a shirt of yours. Something I could hold of yours at night." Her voice as soft, so innocent.

"Daphne, please come sit on the couch."

She did so like she didn't belong there. "I'm so sorry for not respecting your situation Niles."

"Daphne Moon, don't be sorry for loving me. What you did was wonderful and beautiful and warm and considerate..."

The guilt faded from her face. "What?"

"I had a session with my therapist and he cleared me completely."

"Oh Niles, that's wonderful." She hugged him so thankfully.

"I had three patients this morning and I had no trouble focusing."

"I love you," she said followed by a kiss. "But, is one day enough to clear you?"

"Well, that and the fact that I am not showing any true signs of Obsessive Love. We are free. Let's put all of this behind us… that is, except for that wonderfully amazing night last night."

"Silly," she playfully slapped his arm.

He took out an envelope from his jacket pocket. "I have something for you." He handed it to her.

"What is this?"

"Well, you'll have to open it to find out."

She opened it. "TWO TICKETS TO HAWAII!"

"Just the two of us. Four days in Maui. We leave Friday. What do you say?"

"What do I say? Of course!" She hugged him tightly. "I would love to go to Hawaii with you. Of course, I would go anywhere with you, BUT HAWAII! I'm going to call me mum." She hugged him again and kissed him. "I love you darling." She ran for the phone.

Niles couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he wanted to.

**Author's First Note:** I'll be writing a follow-up story to this. If you are interested, keep a watch out for it. It will be called "A Crane Over A Waning Gibbous Moon". It will be their four days in Hawaii.

**Author's Second Note:** Special thanks to all that have left reviews especially Kristen for helping drive this story along with kind reviews. Believe me, they go a LONG WAY.


End file.
